their thoughts of the noah will never be the same
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: shiba and daisya were walking around paris france whenthey saw a pretty dark purple haired woman, when a group of noah show up and completely alter what everyone thought about the noah before.


Lol so okay...i was having a funny minded day..i do not own d gray man..just the lovely yuki-chan and the awesome shiba and seduction and dark melody.

* * *

><p><p>

"ne...Daisya...look..."shiba said pointing at a woman with dark purplish black hair and honey golden eyes wearing a black hoodie dress that reached her lower thighs, a purple tank top under the hoodie dress, skinny jeans, knee high platformed heel boots, and her hair reached her hips.

She turned to to them and daisya grinned."she's pretty..."he said,then paled and turned to shiba a pleading look on his face."umm I didnt mean it like that!you know you are the only one for me ...i love you please don't kill me."he whimpered , then noticed her eye twitch.

"daisya...thats not what I was talking about anyways. Besides, beauty is to be expected of some noah..." shiba said and diasya looked at her confused."what do you mean? She couldn't possibly be a noah."daisya said and the woman giggled.

"very perspective aren't you?my name is yuki. You must be the exorcists daisya and shiba."she said, walking over to them."hey hey hey! Back away from my sexy sister in law!"a male voice yelled and sheril kamelot hopped down in front of yuki and hugged her protectively, a peverted grin on his face.

Wisely and road rounded the corner and narrowed his eyes at shiba for a minute then he looked from her to yuki and back to her and his nose began to bleed profusely. he pressed his fingertips together and grinned dirtilly. "hehehe awesome.."he said and road's jaw dropped.

Wisely sighed at his adoptive father's antics."precisely why I stay out of your mind..i dont wish to know of what you are thinking.."he said and shook his head. Sheril smirked, an evil look in his eyes.

Moments later wisely choked on his own breath and his jaw dropped and he fell backwards, blood rushing from his nose.

Road glared at the boy on the ground and at her just shrugged nonchalontly and wisely smiled, and she was betting dirty thoughts were running through his mind at the moment.

"umm wisely you dont fool anyone and I think now would be a good time...to..get out of his...mind...nevermind its too late for you now."road sighed and shook her head.

"papa you perv!"she yelled and walked away."im telling uncle tyki!you pervy old coot!"she yelled and ran back around the way her and wisely had just come from moments before.

Sheril chuckled at first then he froze."wait.. she's going to tyki?oh damn...he doesnt like my twisted little mind games..oh well he will have to deal.."sheril said and kissed yuki's hand with a smirk.

She smiled at him and he got a dirty look in his eyes.

"im afraid what everdirty things you are thinking of I cannot help you know im engaged."yuki said and sheril pouted."and he said I was always the cooler one because I got all the girls."sheril griped, looking her up and down suggestively.

"oh my...my own brother is jealous...and you get all the ladies..i think you are just mad because I have the lovely noah of seduction and you got stuck with a mere that never did stop your womanizing ways..."tyki said and shiba and daisya glared in his direction.

"you!"they looked at them and rubbed his temples."not you two pests...damn.i can never seem to get rid of anyone.i thought you were dead when gomez lured you into hell and blew up the gates to hell and earth."tyki said dissapointingly

"im jealous tyki...you got the kinkiest chick in the now I will never have the chance"sheril yuki laughed."thats one reason why I didnt choose if I wouldve never met tyki you wouldve been my choice..but I met tyki and then I realized...pleasure is much better than is drop dead sexy." yuki said and shiba snickered.

"oh yes.. tyki is sexy I agree with you there.."sheril said and everyone looked at him."tyki please tell me you didnt invite him to the wedding...because I dont think I will last with him acting like that. I will die of you will die of embarrassment. hard to believe your older brother, a very important person to his country is such a perv."yuki sighed and tyki suppressed a disturbed shiver.

"youre telling me. he has the serious incest factor going on doesnt he?"tyki asked and sheril hit the floor."im right here..."he whined. shiba and daisya decided to leave before the conversation got any weirder.

Yuki smirked seductively and tyki didnt like that bit her lip and sheril looked at her curiously, dirty thoughts going through his head at the seductive look she had on her face."yuki?"tyki muttered and she smirked more.

Sheril grinned he liked that look."tyki she wants you to make out with sheril..."wisely said and a disgusted look crossed his face. Sheril grinned 's jaw dropped."oh hell no!"he yelled then yuki frowned , fake tears forming in her eyes.

Tyki watchedas she began to cry."please dont make me...its just nasty..."i dont want to kiss him only you...you are my fiance and he is my brother its just wrong."tyki said then a thought popped up into his skin paled and his eyes turned dark brown and he looked human. Sheril frowned."i dont like you like that... you look homeless and in need of a major shave."he said and yuki glared at tyki.

* * *

>"you ruin all of my sexy thoughts."she pouted and he grinned and pecked her on the lips. She frowned and returned his affections."i know.i like doing it too."he walked off,road and wisely close behind.<p><p>

"umm where have you two been?" komui asked and they shook their heads, trying not to laugh."trust me...we thought the order had issues...the noah are way worse...sheril says his own younger brother is sexy. Tyki mikk is engaged to the noah of seduction and we had to leave before we got drug into the whole awkward conversation " shiba said.

"it was really awkward...trust me..never get caught alone with a noah...especially sheril yuki tyki and wisely it gets awkward real fast.."daisya said and komui blinked."point taken the noah have officially won the weirdness award"komui muttered then walked away.

"i will never look at the noah in the same way again...i cant help but laugh now.."shiba giggled and daisya nodded in agreement.


End file.
